


Germ Warfare

by ExplicitFeedFics



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Furry, Gluttony, Masturbation, Messy eating, Moobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Stuffing, Thighs, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitFeedFics/pseuds/ExplicitFeedFics
Summary: Germ looks at himself in the mirror and doesn't quite like what he sees, so he decides to change that, and he learns some things about himself in the process.





	Germ Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about making another NITW story, I swear I'll move on to some other fandoms, but I'm just a really big fan of Germ. You might even say I'm a big fan of big Germ, if you catch my drift. Once again, if you don't like this sort of thing, you know, the weight gain thing and all that, then just don't read it. I absolutely don't need any comments about "what the fuck did I just read" or whatever— keep it to yourself, or better yet: don't read it all. Oh, and Germ is eighteen, so this isn't underage, just to get that out of the way in case anyone complains or something. In any case, please ENJOY this, and maybe soon I'll move onto another fandom I wanna see weight gain stories of. Give me suggestions if you want.

Germ sat on the side of his bed in his room, bored and unsure of what to do with his time. Everyone in town seemed to be busy today, and his family was out visiting an old friend, so Germ was alone in his house. He stood up and left his room, making his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a bag of chips and put a couple into his mouth. Generally, he didn't really eat junk food too often, but he seemed to have a sort of craving at the moment. He debated whether he should go out to his trampoline, but instead decided not to. It was a cold, somewhat foggy day, and that had left Germ to feel rather lazy and lethargic.

 

Germ sat and stared at the TV, not actually too engaged in the programming, but without any other things to do. He then stood up and left to go to the bathroom. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror of the restroom. He leaned in and examined himself. He seemed skinny. Germ unzipped his jacket, taking it off, as well as the shirt below that. He did certainly look skinny. He examined his chest and stomach. Faintly, he could feel on his abdomen the ghost of abs, but his ribs were clearly visible on his chest. Germ was too bony for his liking. Then he thought. Maybe he could… fill himself out a little. Who was gonna notice if he just ate some and gained just a little weight?

 

Germ left the restroom, leaving his shirt and jacket behind. He entered the kitchen and rummaged around. He grabbed as much as he could carry and moved into his room, grabbing the half eaten bag of chips as well. He closed the door and laid down on his bed, with snacks all around him. This would be something to occupy his time, at the very least.

 

Germ finished off the chip bag, trying his best not to get crumbs all over himself or the bed. He crumpled up the bag and tossed it into his garbage can. Germ carefully felt his stomach with his hands, eager to feel some results. His stomach was firmer, but hadn't really changed. Germ moved his hands over and opened a package of chocolate, not bothering to break it at the grooves, instead just biting into it. And upon finishing this bar, he moved onto one of the several others he had stacked next to him.

 

Germ finished the last chocolate bar that he had next to him, and looked down at himself. His hands were already terribly sticky and gross. Despite this, Germ still felt his stomach, which now bloated from his core with a noticeable bump. He carefully rubbed and genly kneaded it. Germ seemed to enjoy this much more than he had originally thought he would. He moved his candy coated hand over to the crotch of his jeans. A solid bulge pressed against the denim. He slowly unbuttoned it, pulling them off, dropping them onto the floor. His browned hands went back to the bulge and felt. Germ clearly was turned on by this. He’d had no idea that this was something that he liked before he had begun to stuff himself. He began to think about it. He was fattening himself up. And upon thinking of that, he felt a tingle shoot through him, and the member in his underwear felt painfully stiff, pushing the fabric up into a hill. Germ peeled them off, throwing them aside.

 

A container of cookie dough ice cream had been opened. Germ used a spoon to scoop out lumps of the cold, half melted creamm, forcing it into his beak. He ate quickly, getting a brain freeze in the process. But, he still continued with speed, swallowing spoonful after spoonful until the container was empty. He moved his hands over and grabbed a half full box of donuts, not even bothering to look at himself quite yet. Instead he was filled with excitement, and wanted to surprise himself with what he looked like. And with that, he stuffed half of the first donut into his maw, biting down and chewing the pastry. He swallowed thickly before fitting the other half of the donut past his now dirty beak. His jaw began to feel numb now with all the chewing and swallowing, and the tastes of all the rich foods he’d been eating had become nothing to Germ. He simply wanted to eat. To fatten himself up. He’d most certainly lose his thin physique, and his abs would be hidden by his soft, pudgy stomach. He could feel the rolls of fat from the sweet, sugary foods he’d been eating. He reached for another donut, his fingers practically stuck together. This one was cream-filled, and the cream spilled out of the donut with his first bite, and some of it dripped down onto his chest. Germ greedily continued to stuff his now fat face with donuts, icing and sprinkles coating his hands and face. Then, as he finished the last donut of the box he looked down at his body.

 

His hard chest and small stomach had certainly filled in like he wanted them to. Soft, feathered breasts had developed, which had been coated in crumbs and remnants of foods. His stomach had become chubby, with love handles at his sides and a hump of soft fat on top of him. His navel had become deep and was accentuated by his large belly. He slowly slid his dirty hand over his body, squeezing, pinching, kneading, and jiggling himself as he did. His fatty moobs filled each hand perfectly, and each squeeze he gave only made him feel more aroused. He grabbed his stomach, his finger in his navel, and jiggled the massive gut he’d gotten. He felt his whole body shake with the movement of his arm, and the springs of the bed creaked with the rhythm. Then, he finally moved his hand over to his dick, carefully sliding his fingers around the shaft. It felt girthier and longer, and completely erect, painfully even. He began to slide his hand up and down, before noticing one last thing beside him.

 

He reached his hand over and grabbed a full bottle of maple syrup. He opened the cap and began to chug it, completely taken by his lust to grow. He let the thick liquid fill his mouth before swallowing. And the anticipation of finishing drove him mad, as he tensed his grip around the bottle in a mad attempt to have it come out faster. Halfway through the bottle, he pulled his beak away from the cap, and he poured the syrup onto himself. He drizzled upon his supple breasts, onto his belly and into his navel, and onto his cock, where he used his free hand to coat his erection with the syrup. He then pulled the bottle back to his maw, where he continued to fill his mouth up with the sticky fluid.

 

Germ’s free hand gripped his dick, coated in syrup, and excitedly glided up and down the long, thick erection. The syrup continued to fatten Germ up as he jacked himself off. His breathing became erratic and he lifted his hips up with the rhythm, making his pudgy breasts and stomach jiggle. Germ’s hand tensed around the bottle, forcing plenty of maple syrup down his throat as warm come dribbled from the head of his bulging cock. Germ moaned as he pulled the bottle from his mouth, before panting. He set the almost empty bottle back down on his bed, letting some syrup get onto the now terribly messy bed.

 

Germ hastily cleaned himself up, getting most of the crumbs, syrup, icing, and come off of him before he went back into the bathroom to look at himself. His cheeks seemed to bulge out, his moobs were on the verge of sagging, his stomach hung down, only being held up by Germ’s still erect dick. Germ looked down at his thighs, which were now too thick to allow a thigh gap, instead, with his legs right next to one another, his thighs pressed into each other. In the gap of his heavy belly and his thick thighs, his huge cock popped out, begging for more attention. Germ looked himself down again and smiled. He was happy with the results, and would most certainly do it again.


End file.
